twins of the forge
by J.M. Karma
Summary: two twin brothers ran away from home to leave on there own but when a girl mets them and tells them of camp half-blood what will happen. m: possible lemons, violence, and launguge
1. run aways

_**An:**_

_**A special thanks to my friend who rewrote and betad this story**_

There was an eerie silence in the room. The curtains had been left open and the moon cast shadows that swept through the room, and stretched across the floor, and reached out almost as if to touch the bed. In the bed lay a young man in Batman boxers, he was lean and fit, his muscles pressed against his tank top. He had a mass of dirty blonde hair, which was ruffled and spread across his pillow. His deep blue eyes shot open woke up with a start and got out of bed to stand a massive six foot three. He turned and grabbed an olive green Massif combat shirt that was pretty worn out and slipped it on. He quickly grabbed some cargo pants put them on then laced up his combat boots. He had already packed his bag and was about to head out the door, when thinking better on it he opened a drawer on his nightstand, grabbed his pair of spiked brass knuckles and put them in his pockets.

Once he was outside his room, he climbed down the stairs of the second floor of his house, at the bottom of the stairs he turned and walked out to the front porch. There waiting for him was another young man dressed identically to him, he looked almost exactly like him too, save for the fact that he was about two inches shorter and had a much more muscular build than he did. He walked towards the man; they nodded to each other and started to leave, when he stopped to turn around and stare at his house. The stockier man noticed and spoke in soft but firm voice "Lucas, bro come on." Lucas didn't respond, so tried a little louder "Lucas!"

"Hmm?" he responded.

"Come on bro they'll be better without us." Lucas snapped out of trance and responded to his brother, "Yeah you're right, let's go, Maxis." Maxis nodded and they ran off.

…

Lucas didn't really know what had happened; they'd made it about ten blocks from their house without any incident. He had hoped that their luck would have held out, but if his life was of any reference, he should have known that they'd been much too lucky already. So he wasn't too surprised when as they were walking into Harlem they ran into three dudes dressed identical Greek armor, complete with swords and shields. Now, as they were running from them, the guys screaming at them to "come back" and "stop running", and Lucas' favorite one "we're not going to hurt you," he thought that things just couldn't get worse, of course he was wrong.

Lucas thought that running through the streets of Harlem was complicated enough in daytime, but it was even worse at night.

He was following Maxis, zigzagging in and out if streets hoping to throw the three guys of their trail, but after a few minutes he had the feeling that Maxis was just as lost as he was. Five minutes later they found themselves at a dead end street. A fence that was about eight feet tall, and ran the perimeter of the street blocked their exit from the next block ahead. Lucas and his brother reluctantly turned to face their pursuers. All three of them were breathing heavily, one of them, the tallest one, spoke first, panting heavily "Holy Hades you guys put up one hell of a run!"

"Damn it, you guys have some heavy resistance," spoke the one to Lucas' far left; Lucas noticed that he was much shorter than his friends, and judging from his voice, he must have been younger too. He took a deep breath and continued, "We've been chasing you for ten minutes, and you guys don't even look tired!"

"Look," the tall one spoke again with a deep voice, Lucas decided that he must be the leader, "We really don't want to hurt you. We just want to take you to our boss, ask you a few questions. No wait that sounds bad, look guys we know that you're not normal_._" Lucas didn't like the way he said _not normal,'_but he decided to reply "How can you say we're not normal, you guys are the ones wearing thousand year old armor."

The guy in the middle sneered from under his helm and turned to Lucas, "Shut up and just come with us, will ya? We truly don't want to hurt you! He turned to the tall guy and continued "John tell them that we swear on the Styx!" John, so that was the tall guy's name thought Lucas. John turned to Lucas and said "I know that this doesn't mean anything to you but, "I swear on the river Styx that neither me nor my companions will hurt you." In the distance Lucas heard a clash of thunder. Lucas wasn't exactly reassured by that.

He reached into his pockets and grabbed onto his brass knuckles, he turned to Maxis, and saw him nod. "Like hell you won't hurt us," Maxis said as he took the lead and charged towards the group; Lucas slipped on his brass knuckles and followed behind him.

Maxis tackled John to the floor, so Lucas turned to the youngest one in the group, thinking to get rid of the weakest link. Which was a mistake, because what the little guy didn't make up in size or strength, he made up in speed. Before Lucas could brace himself, the little dude rushed him using his shield as a battering ram he knocked Lucas of balance, and swept him off his feet with the flat of his sword. Lucas fell to the floor with a grunt, and before he could get up the middle guy grabbed his head from behind and put him in a lock, he spoke to the little guy "Casey I got him, go help John!" Lucas saw Casey run behind him, as he struggled against the middle guy's headlock, but he only made his grip stronger. Lucas couldn't take in any air, and his vision was going black. I'm blacking out he thought, he had to react fast, he forced himself to raise his arm, he felt the guy's breath on his neck, and he balled his fist and threw a punch in that general direction. He felt that he had hit something hard, his helm he realized. He knew that if he didn't get the helm of the guy's face that his brass knuckles couldn't help him.

Bracing himself, he raised both of arms up and groped behind his neck until he felt the helm. He got a good grip on it and ripped it off his face; before the guy could react Lucas threw a punch at his face. This time he connected with his cheek bone. Lucas heard the scream a second afterwards "Oh gods my face!" the grip was loosened on his neck; Lucas took a deep breath, and shook him off his back. He got up, and spun around, he saw the guy clawing at his face in pain, Lucas assessed the damage, his brass knuckles, which were spiked, had ripped through the guy's face down to the bone, blood was pouring down his face. Lucas decided to take mercy on him, he delivered a kick to his temple and the guy crumpled onto the pavement, unconscious. Lucas turned his attention to his brother who wasn't doing so well.

Maxis had managed to take John's sword away, and was keeping him at bay with it, but Casey kept coming up from Maxis' blind spot when he focused on John and attacking him. Lucas ran to his brother's aid. Casey saw him running up to John from behind and yelled to John "John, look behind you!" John turned and saw Lucas running full speed towards him, which was the opening that Maxis needed. Using the hilt of the sword he smashed the back of John's helm, his eyes rolled back into his head, and he crumpled to the floor. Lucas kept running, past Maxis to Casey who stood wide eyed staring at his fallen leader, Lucas used his momentum and kicked the sword out of his hand, and was about to punch him, when Casey suddenly reacted and bashed Lucas in the face, again, with his shield. Lucas fell to the floor with a thud, as he got up Casey pulled out a dagger from his belt, and lunged at Lucas. Lucas sidestepped and stuck out his foot. Casey tripped and his helm flew off his head. Lucas took the opportunity and put Casey in a half Nelson. He started to scream and curse at him "Fuck you let me go! Let me go, let me go!"

"No," was Lucas' only reply. He lifted Casey off the floor, and that was when he saw exactly how young he was, Casey's face was smooth pale white and it still had some of the baby roundness, messy brown hair covered most of his face, but Lucas saw his eyes through the mess of hair. Big, watery, brown eyes full of hate stared back at him. He couldn't be more than thirteen, Lucas realized.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" Casey screamed at him in furry. Maxis walked up to Lucas, saw Casey's face and he too was taken aback by how young Casey was. Maxis walked up to Casey and pinched the side of his neck. Casey crumpled in Lucas arms, he put him down gently.

"I've never seen a kid so full of hate," Lucas said to Maxis, "I mean it was like bitter resentment and anger all contorted into one."

Let's, let's get out of here," Maxis said in a low voice. Lucas stared at Casey, and replied, "Yeah, let's go.


	2. Kathy 1!

"I think I have like a hundred blisters on my feet," Lucas looked over to where his brother was seated, "Did you hear me?" he snapped at Maxis. Maxis looked up from his copy of _Guns and Ammo_ and gave Lucas an annoyed look, "What do you want me to do?" came his reply, Lucas got up and hobbled towards his brother and plopped down beside him "Well for starters, you can apologize."

"Apologize for what?" Maxis said, "What did I do to you?"

"Number one, you made me walk more than 10 miles in a day, which is why I now have blisters on my feet. Number two, you ate the last box of Double Stuffed Oreos, and I'm starving."

"That's all, I thought that you would also complain about the fact that I drank the last bit of your water, finished off the Cheez-Its, and that I peed on your sleeping bag yesterday."

"What?" Lucas stood up in alarm "Are you serious?"

"Well that last part wasn't true but yeah, we're out of water and Cheez-Its now, and I spent the last of my money on this magazine back at our last rest stop." Maxis looked up at Lucas, who still looked like he hadn't gotten over the pee joke. Lucas spoke hesitantly "I have about ten dollars left, and think I saw a small town on our way over here but..." Lucas stopped short. He and Maxis could see that their situation was desperate.

It had been two days since they had the run in with the guys who 'just wanted to talk' and so far their luck had held out, they hadn't had met any other goons, or even worse, any monsters.

Even so, Maxis had been hurrying them along, and Lucas didn't blame him, the faster they got to their destination the better, but now they were absolutely lost, a couple of wrong turns here and there, and boom, they ended up at the edge of some pretty dark and dense woods and the darkness of the night wasn't doing anything to make it look any less creepy. Lucas noticed that the woods continued in every direction except south, which had a small worn dirt path that led to the small town Lucas had seen on their way to the woods.

Lucas sat down again and shuffled through his pack, and was really depressed by its contents, all he had left was half empty (or as Maxis would say half full) bottle of lighter fluid, his pair of brass knuckles, the short sword they had picked up two days ago and his sleeping bag. He unpacked his sleeping bag and rolled it out. Maxis noticed what Lucas was doing and got an unpacked his sleeping bag as well. He dragged it closer to Lucas' bag and promptly began to snore. Once Lucas settled down he turned to his brother and spoke "Hey, wake up!"

"What do you want" he replied greatly annoyed.

"You didn't really piss on my bag did you?"

"Maybe."

"Ugh!" Lucas got up with a start and lunged towards Maxis "I'm going to kill you!"

"Ahh! Get off me I was kidding, hey put that sword down!" Maxis sat up in his sleeping bag and turned to Lucas, "Damn I was just joking, you're wound up really tight man, you've gotta relax!"

"Sorry it's just, I'm tired of traveling and we're running out of supplies, plus we still have a lot traveling to go." Lucas calmed himself down and settled back into his sleeping bag. "You said you had about ten dollars left right?" asked Maxis.

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well, why don't you go into town tomorrow morning and see if there's a convenience store nearby we could load up on some food."

"With ten dollars?"

"Okay we could load up on Pop Tarts."

"All right, I'll got in the morning, get some sleep."

The sun's light shined directly on Lucas' face, and he woke up blinded by the sudden rush of light into his eyes, he got up to relieve himself and reached into Maxis' pack to get the Listerine to gurgle. He was about to wake his brother up, when he remembered that Maxis had wanted him to into to town to load up on supplies. Lucas grabbed his brass knuckles shoved them into his pockets and left careful not to wake his brother.

He started to whistle the Muppet's Theme Song as he was walking on the dirt path when he heard the sound of clashing coming from his left. He pushed his way into the thicket which gave away to a small clearing and came across one off the weirdest sights he'd ever seen, he saw a girl with dark brown hair, which was strewn all over her face, leaves and twigs sticking out here and there in it. She was dressed in camo pants, tucked into black knee high combat boots, and had on a black tank top. She had scrapes and bruises all over her arms and shoulders, but that wasn't what was weird part, what Lucas found weird was the fact that she was battling against two snake women, that each had two snake trunks and it wasn't a particularly fair fight, both of the snake women had swords and weighted nets, and the girl only had a combat knife. And just when Lucas though things couldn't get weirder, they did. The girl made a claw gesture with her hand towards one of the snake ladies and shouted "Conburet igni!" making the snake women she had made the gesture towards spontaneously combust, fall to the ground and turn into yellow dust. She charged towards the other snake woman but was caught off guard by her weighted net, it wrapped around the girl's body and she went tumbling down. The snake woman raised her sword and was just about to finish the girl off, when Lucas launched himself at her and took her down. The creature pushed off and he landed rough a few feet away. As the snake woman got back up Lucas reached into his pockets for his spiked brass knuckles, and rushed the woman again, this time smashing his fist against her face, he felt the bone give away underneath her face and she soon crumpled into dust.

Lucas turned to the girl in the net and approached her with caution, he did not want to spontaneously combust. "Would you hurry up and get this thing off me!" she braked in a snarky voice "It's not very comfortable in here!" Lucas got to her grabbed the net and yanked upward once he got the net of her and tossed it aside, he offered her his hand to get up, which she promptly slapped away "I can get up myself!" Lucas didn't like her attitude, he just saved her ungracious ass from dying and all she could do was be aggressive. "Thank you stranger," Lucas said in a sarcastic tone, "I was about to be killed but you saved me, man am I ever so glad you came and helped me!" The girl rolled her eyes and replied "I didn't need any help."

"No, no of course not when you're about to be made into sheesh kebab by a snake lady that doesn't constitute as needing help," Lucas said still in a sarcastic tone. The girl looked at him her annoyed look turning into a pissed of look, "Listen idiot, I had things under control, all I had to do was say a few words and she would have burned to a crisp like her friend over there," she said pointing to the pile of dust behind them.

"Yeah, I saw that, how'd you do it?" Lucas saw her face soften just a bit, the subject was apparently something she took pride in, "It was combat magic and I know how use it well, so if you keep annoying me you'll end up just like the monster."

"What was it that you said right before you burned her up?" Lucas asked ignoring her threat, "Congruent egos or something?"

"Conburet igni, it's Latin for burn with fire."

"Well then," Lucas said his eyes widening, "do you fight monsters on a daily basis?"

"Well lately I have been, does that surprise you? I mean it shouldn't, you're a demigod too right?"

"How-?"

"Your aura is different from most mortals. I also feel another aura nearby, are you traveling with somebody?"

"Yeah, my brother Maxis. I'm Lucas," he hesitantly stuck out his hand for her to shake, she took a look down and said "Umm, you still have your brass knuckles on." Lucas blushed and quickly pocketed them. The girl smiled, grabbed his hand shook it and said "I'm Kathy, can't honestly say it was pleasure meeting you though." Lucas let go of her hand and noticed that she pretty when she wasn't being a total bitch, he also noted that she was kind of short and had to look up to talk to him, she had to be at least a foot and half shorter than him. "Well then I'd better go," Lucas said turning around to leave. Kathy got a look of alarm on her face and called out to him "Wait!"

"What?"

"I, uh, well you and your brother are headed for Camp Half Blood right?"

"Where?"

"You don't know about Camp Half Blood? It's the only safe place for demigods like us. When I saw you I immediately thought you on your way there."

"No my brother and I were headed to Canada"

"Canada? That's a horrible place for demigods, it's crawling with monsters."

"Oh, well that kinda screw up our plans."

"Hey if you don't mind, I can show the way over there, I was on my way now."

"What, really are you serious?"

"Yeah no problem."

"Alright here I'll show you the way to our camp." They headed back towards camp together, not knowing how much trouble they were still in for…


	3. the fight

Lucas and Maxis were walking side by side whispering to each other, Kathy walked a couple feet ahead of them to their right, trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. It had been two days since Lucas had found Kathy and she decided to join their group and now they were China Town. So far Lucas had given himself the task to annoy the living hell out of Kathy, normally he wouldn't be such a jerk but she provoked him half the time. So when Lucas saw the opportunity to turn the conversation with his brother into a tool to aggravate Kathy with, he of course took it. Lucas continued to whisper to Maxis "Hey I need you to laugh like you really mean it and then casually look in Kathy's direction."

"HAHAHA!" Maxis managed a very convincing laugh, which he slowly turned into a chuckle and turned to look at Kathy, then laughed a little harder.

"Hey what the hell is so funny huh?" Kathy asked irked at the two boys

"What? Oh nothing," Lucas said grinning like an idiot, he had gotten just the reaction he had hoped for, it's just that Maxis was wondering what exactly is Camp Half Blood? I mean you never really elaborated."

"What's so funny about that? Maxis burst out laughing," Kathy said not buying what Lucas had said.

"He laughed because he doesn't believe that Camp Half Blood really exists," Lucas replied rapidly.

Kathy narrowed her eyes at Lucas, and steadily replied "Oh believe me it's real. You see Camp Half Blood is the safest place for demigods like us, it's actually the only safe place for people like us. In there they train demigods."

"Train us how?" Maxis suddenly asked

"Well mostly they train us to fight monsters, you know, so we can survive encounters like the ones that almost killed your brother two days ago."

"What? I came to save to save your sorry ungrateful ass!" Lucas said indignantly.

"Oh please, I didn't need your help! I was fine without you everything was under control and you had to butt in and ruin everything!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"For your information," Kathy said, "I was working on a very powerful spell and I didn't get to

use it because you showed up with those hideous brass knuckles, trying to look cool."

Lucas looked at Maxis with a 'do you believe this bitch?' look, Maxis who had grown used to the two of them arguing all the time said nothing. Lucas turned back to Kathy and said in a very serious tone "Kathy, I'm not sure if you're aware of it but the only hideous thing out there that day, was you. As a matter a fact I don't think those snake ladies were trying to hurt you, they simply mistook you as one of their relatives."

"You're such a fucking jerk!" Kathy screamed in frustration, as she stormed off putting distance between her and the boys. Lucas started to follow but was stopped by Maxis firm grip on his shoulder. Lucas turned back, to look at him "Hey what gives dude, I gotta go apologize."

"Yeah you do," Maxis said, "but not now, wait until she cools off then go." He let go of Lucas and got closer to him so that Kathy wouldn't hear what he was about to say "How do you think she know so much about this Camp Half Blood?"

"I…I don't know" Lucas replied. He was taken by surprise by the question, he had never really asked Kathy where she was from, or why she traveled alone, mostly because he was too busy teasing her most of the time. Lucas made a mental note to ask her about her about it later. "Maxis you should go ask her how much farther we have to get to Camp Half Blood, if it's too far to travel by nightfall we have to find a place to set up camp." Maxis nodded and went to go ask her.

Maxis cautiously walked up to Kathy, she had plugged her headphone in and they were blasting some Katy Perry song. He called her but she didn't hear him. He tried again louder this time, "Hey, Kathy hold up for a second." She turned around suddenly with a murderous look in her eyes, until she saw that it was Maxis and calmed down. She stopped and took her headphones off, and spun around to talk to Maxis "Yeah what do you want?" she said, clearly still mad at Lucas.

"It's just that we were wondering, how much farther is the camp from here?"

"Your brother is such an ass" Kathy said completely ignoring Maxis' question.

"He's not always like that," Maxis said continuing her conversation, "It's just that leaving our house so suddenly kinda affected him." Kathy looked up at him not understanding. "You see Lucas used to mess like this with our dad all the time," Maxis explained, "He's just trying to get used to being away from home, give some time he'll get better I promise"

"You sure?" she asked skeptically.

Maxis nodded, he saw Kathy look back to where Lucas was, and thought he saw a small look of understanding flash on her face. Maxis studied her face a little more and thought to himself that she was pretty, she had soft features that were very appealing. Her big, round, dark eyes, which were brought out more by her thin black eyebrows which curved slightly upwards. She had a strong jawline that connected to the long curve of her neck, and she always kept her chin slightly raised giving her a regal appearance. She had soft curves elsewhere, but Maxis caught himself before he could get carried away. When he came back from his thoughts, he saw her looking at him funny and he realized that she had caught him staring at her. Maxis blushed fiercely and walked away slowly. Before he could get away though, Kathy called to him "Hey we should stop soon we still have about half a day of traveling to do." Maxis nodded and kept walking.

After they had set up camp in a dirty alley behind some Chinese restaurant, which seemed to be closed, Lucas approached Kathy. She eyed him but kept unpacking her sleeping bag without saying a word. Lucas choked on the words but managed to get them out, "Hey, Kathy I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I really shouldn't have said it."

"Look don't worry about it ok? Just make sure you don't do something like that again or I'll use that new spell I told you about and turn you into a frog." Lucas didn't think she was kidding. "Uh thanks, I think." He didn't know what else to say so he started to walk away awkwardly. Before he could leave though Kathy pulled out a large switch blade and flicked it open, Lucas' eyes widened ith terror and he yelled at her "Hey what the hell?! I thought you said that you were cool!"

"What?" Kathy looked confused until she saw him staring at her switch blade and she tried to contain her laughter, "Chill man this isn't for you."

She walked past him to the back door of the Chinese restaurant and stuck the blade of her knife into the side of the door and started to jiggle the knife back and forth until an audible _click_ was heard. She smiled triumphantly and looked back at Lucas, who was slightly mortified, he walked to her and asked "What the hell are you doing?"

"I have to use the bathroom, and I wanna check if this place has got one, I'll be back."

"Are you crazy? These are Chinese people! They'll use out their ninja Kung-fu shit to kill us for breaking and entering!"

"First of all, that's really racist, second, ninjas are Japanese not Chinese, and I'm not going to take long." And with that she entered the building and closed the door behind her.

"That's it," Lucas said to Maxis as he sat down, "the ninja guards are going to come out of the freaking shadows and kill us."

Maxis rolled his eyes and kept unpacking his sleeping bag, when suddenly his stomach his growled loudly. Lucas laughed and asked his brother "Well then, I guess you're hungry."

"No that's just my stomach telling me to kill you for your stupidity"

"Hey chill bro chill! I think Kathy had a couple of Rice Krispies in her bag."

"I really don't think you should look through her bag, I doubt she'd take it kindly"

"Oh calm down I'm just looking for food," Lucas replied as he rummaged through Kathy's pack, taking things out and tossing them down. "God, she has like no food in here, oh wait I think I found something!"

Maxis sat up expectantly, until Lucas pulled out a bunch of empty Doritos bags, and an assortment of chocolate and candy wrappers. "She's been hogging all the food!" Lucas said angrily, we've been starving and she's been pigging out on," he lifted one of the wrappers to examine it, "Hershey's bars!"

"You don't know that, she probably had those in there for a long time." Maxis said trying to calm Lucas down.

"Oh no, she's had this food here and hasn't been sharing it. Let me see what other food she didn't share with us."

Just then Kathy walked out of the Chines restaurant with a bagful of food in her hands, "Hey guys look I got us some eggrolls, sweet and sour chicken, and fried rice, want to eat som-" Kathy noticed Lucas, who was oblivious to Kathy's presence and continued to search her bag. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE PERVERT!" Kathy bellowed as she threw the bag at Maxis, who caught it deftly.

"First of all, I'm not little," Lucas said standing up to his massive height, "I'm at least a foot and a half taller than you. Second of all I was searching you're bag for-"

"FOR WHAT YOU FREAK?! UNDERWEAR? BRAS?" Kathy interrupted him still blazing mad.

"Ewww, no I don't want your nasty clothes, I was looking for food! But there isn't any because you hogged it all you pig!"

"You're the only pig here, with your flat nose and your God awful breath! Now gimme my shit back!"

"Not until you say please."

"Why you little motherfucker! That's it I'm turning you into a frog!"

"Hey now! Let's not go there!"

Maxis watched as the two argued back and forth for a while, as he unpacked the food and started to eat. _Damn that's good chicken, _he thought as he bit into the sweet and sour chicken Kathy had brought with her. He then proceeded to wolf the food down without even breathing, until he heard a loud_ POP_. When he looked back up from his food, he saw that Kathy had indeed turned Maxis into a frog and was proceeding to squeeze the life out of him. It took Maxis a lot of convincing to get Kathy to turn him back. Once he was back to normal, Lucas angrily grabbed an eggroll and stormed off to his sleeping bag. As Maxis watched the death glares the two of them were giving each other, he could only imagine how much hell he was going to have to go through tomorrow.

* * *

AN: im sorry for not posting in so long and say that to make up for it here's a long Ch. I didn't post because me and my beta weren't satisfied with the Ch. i need revews to keep posting so keep reviewing


End file.
